All I Want
by K2hudberry
Summary: Quando Eleven consegue fazer seu caminho de volta, e um novo mundo de possibilidades e desafios acontecem para serem vividos com Mike.
1. Finding Eleven

ALL I WANT – CAP.1

 **All I Want**

 _All I want is nothing more_

 _To hear you knocking at my door_

 _Cause if I could see your face once more_

 _I could die as a happy man, I'm sure_

 _When you said your last goodbye_

 _I died a little bit inside_ [...]

 _But if you loved me_

 _Why did you leave me_

 _Take my body_

 _Take my body (Kodaline)_

 _(Tudo Que Eu Quero_

 _Tudo o que eu quero é nada mais_

 _Que ouvir você batendo na minha porta_

 _Porque se pudesse ver seu rosto mais uma vez_

 _Poderia morrer um homem feliz, tenho certeza_

 _Quando você disse seu último adeus_

 _Morri um pouco por dentro [...]_

 _Mas se você me amava_

 _Porque você me deixou_

 _Tome meu corpo_

 _Tome meu corpo)_

\- Você acha que ele vai ficar bem? – Dustin indagou a Lucas.

\- Acho que sim... digo, o monstro não conseguiu fazer nada de muito mal com ele, não foi? – o amigo parou para refletir.

\- Não, não o Will. _Ele_. – Dustin apontou para Mike, que olhava para baixo com uma expressão soturna.

Na volta do hospital, naquela madrugada, a sensação de todos era que tudo tinha acabado bem, afinal de contas, Will havia voltado, estava sendo medicado, mas... Mike suspirou. Como ele poderia achar que tudo estava bem se ele vira Eleven se sacrificar por todos ali? Uma garota que nunca havia sido amada por ninguém, que havia sido tratada como arma para a Guerra Fria... uma garota, que ele, apenas ele, tinha conseguido ver além de seus poderes incríveis.

Quer dizer, a telecinese e tudo o mais eram coisas incríveis, mas Mike gostava de verdade dela, das coisas que só ele tinha reparado. No sorriso contido dela, porque El meio que nunca tinha tido motivos para sorrir; no nariz arrebitado, nas maçãs do rosto, nos olhos expressivos. E no jeito como a boca da garota pareceu tão incrível em contato com a sua. E agora... agora ela se fora.

 _1 ano_

Karen Wheeler desceu ao porão decidida a arrumá-lo. Chegara a um ponto em que Mike já tinha juntado tanta bagunça lá embaixo que ela precisava dar um jeito para ter mais espaço para a máquina de lavar e as roupas. Além do mais, ela poderia juntar coisas que ele e as filhas não usavam mais e separar para a doação.

Estava entretida dobrando roupas velhas dos filhos quando reparou no canto do porão. A tenda improvisada com cadeiras, lençóis, almofadas, um saco de dormir, lanterna e walkie talk. Ela estava ainda contemplando a tenda quando Mike entrou no porão; estava chegando da aula:

\- Mãe, por favor, não mexa.

\- Filho... isso... já faz um ano.

\- Mãe... – ele disse, em súplica. – Por favor.

\- Michael, de verdade, está na hora de esquecer o que houve. Will está bem, está a salvo, todos vocês. Acabou.

Ele sentiu as narinas dilatarem, e sua voz saiu séria, rouca:

\- Por favor. Eu só... deixa como está, mãe.

\- Você ainda tem esperanças de que ela volte?

-Tenho. – ele respondeu sem pestanejar. – Eu apenas... _eu sinto isso_.

\- Você gostava mesmo dela, não é? – a mãe sorriu, daquele jeito em que percebe que seu filhinho já tinha sentimentos complexos e estava crescendo. – Bom, eu nunca planejei que minha nora fosse uma garota que era experiência científica do Serviço Secreto porque possuía superpoderes, mas...

\- Mãe! – ele ruborizou.

\- Michael, é o seguinte. – ela segurou os ombros do filho. – Vou deixar você manter esta tenda aqui por mais um ano, se ela não voltar... – Karen sentiu um aperto no peito, como se estivesse apenas alimentando mais ainda a dor da espera do filho – enfim, nós desfazemos isso aqui. Combinado?

Ele admitiu que sim com um gesto de cabeça.

\- Outra coisa, filho. Busque novas coisas para fazer, além de passar horas aqui jogando o que faz vocês lembrarem tanto do que houve. Vá a cinema, talvez... convide uma garota pro Baile da neve, hum?

\- _Não!_ – ele disse com uma veemência que fez a mãe se assustar. – Não. Nada de bailes. Sério.

Ela relanceou a cabeça e saiu.

[...]

Úmido, escuro, frio, pegajoso.

 _Dor._

Ela espremeu a cabeça com as mãos, gritando, chorando. Também estava tremendo, com fome, cansada.

Ela abriu os olhos e foi como se seu corpo estivesse sendo atacado por inúmeras agulhas invisíveis. Ela lembrou do laboratório, de quando a espetavam e ela chorava de medo. _Medo_.

Eleven se encolheu e meio que se surpreendeu por se sentir; por tocar-se e sentir seus braços, pernas, os joelhos e cotovelos; pegou na cabeça que ainda ardia de dor: cabelo. Grande, por sinal, o suficiente para cobrir bem a cabeça toda. _"Still pretty"?,_ ela lembrou. _"Yeah, pretty. Really pretty"._

Ela soluçava e parecia que aquilo tinha sido noutra vida. Por quanto tempo ela estivera ali? _3:15_ , ela lembrou. Claro que não tinha sido este tempo, mas lembrar _dele_ , de qualquer coisa _dele_ parecia que diminuía um pouco todo aquele sofrimento. _Mike. Mike, Mike, Mike_. _Eu estou aqui_.

[...]

Ela dormira de novo, e não vira outro monstro por perto, mas muitas coisas feias que a fizeram se espantar e se esconder. Ela tinha tanta fome; estava tão suja, tão exausta. Mas ela continuou andando; quando sentia que as pernas poderiam aguentar, corria; quando sua cabeça finalmente parou de doer ( e doera muito, como se ela estivesse se readaptando a tantos poderes), ela conseguiu mentalizar algo que não fosse o menino que fora tão bom para ela. Ela pensou que poderia encontrar um portal, e fugir.

Estava andando há dias. Estava cansada. Com sede. Fome. Febre. Deitou-se no chão, naquele espaço que agora lembrava uma floresta, e imaginou-se na tenda da casa de Mike, enrolada em um cobertor, comendo Eggos.

[...]

 _-Mike...floresta._

\- Quem falou isso? – o garoto engoliu as pipocas que tinha em mãos e olhou para os amigos. Estavam assistindo de novo a Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan; O pai de Mike tinha comprado uma nova tv para a sala e, como forma de agradar o filho, ou de vê-lo menos triste, deu a antiga TV da sala para ele colocar no porão.

\- Ninguém, cara. – Lucas deu de ombros.

\- Eu também ouvi algo. – Will disse.

 _-Mike...floresta._

\- Estão vendo? Alguém falou mesmo. – Will olhou para Dustin e Lucas.

Mike correu e caiu derrapando os joelhos no chão, pegando o walkie talk:

\- Eleven? – seu coração rimbombava no peito, sua respiração ofegava.

\- _Aqui._ – a voz da garota estava fraca, mas era ela, ele sabia.

\- É ELA! É ELEVEN! – ele berrou para os amigos e dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta parecia ter-lhe dado um pedaço de vida nova.

\- Onde ela está? – perguntou Dustin. – Lá no Mundo Invertido?

\- Não, não sei...- Mike estava completamente aturdido.- Ela falou "floresta". "Aqui".

\- Talvez você deva falar com o xerife, foi ele quem ajudou a sra. Byers a salvar o Will. – sugeriu Lucas. – Aliás, vamos todos nós, e agora. – ele ajeitou sua faixa branca que agora estava usando na cabeça ( porque estava obcecado pelo filme Karate Kid desde que eles tinham assistido no último verão).

\- Obrigado, Lucas. – disse Mike, batendo no ombro do amigo após ele desceram de suas bicicletas em frente à delegacia.

\- Eu sei o quanto ela é importante pra você. – Lucas afirmou, sorrindo.

\- Xerife, estes garotos querem falar com o senhor. – a secretária informou.

\- O que foi, algum valentão tentou algo contra vocês hoje? Eu pensei que a Eleven já tinha resolvido isso.- Hooper tomou um gole de café.

\- É sobre ela que a gente veio falar. – Mike tomou a frente. – ela fez contato comigo hoje, e ela disse que estava na floresta, aqui.

O xerife arqueou uma sobrancelha, tomando lentamente mais um gole de café. Um ano colocando comida e outros mantimentos espalhados nas redondezas; um ano trabalhando para o Serviço Secreto para protegê-la, se acaso ela realmente voltasse...

\- Xerife? – Mike interrompeu as reminiscências dele.

\- Ok. Vamos. – ele pegou seu casaco e chapéu e os garotos foram atrás dele.

Rodaram até a noite cair, o xerife mais os quatro garotos esquadrinharam a floresta inteira: nada de Eleven. Mike teimou contra as lágrimas, fungando e enxugando os olhos nas mangas do casaco. Ninguém ali estava tão ansioso quanto ele; todos ali gostavam de Eleven, e até Will sentia-se no dever de ajudar, por tudo o que a garota fizera, mas ninguém mais que Mike estava sentindo a garganta fechar de desespero, uma pedra afundar dentro da alma.

\- Escutem, vão para casa e descansem. – o xerife pediu.

\- E a Eleven? – Mike se esganiçou.

\- Mike, eu..

 _Xerife, o senhor está na escuta? Acharam uma garota na floresta, já no condado vizinho..._

A voz no rádio do policial ecoou dentro da noite que já caía.

\- Oi, estou na escuta. – Hooper respondeu, pegando o rádio.

\- O senhor mandou avisar sobre qualquer garota que fosse encontrada por aqui, ou em lugares vizinhos. Ela está no hospital de Greenwood.

Mike voltou a ter esperanças de novo, assim como os meninos, mas o xerife foi cauteloso:

\- Vão para casa.

-Mas...

\- Sr. Wheeler, eu sou o policial aqui, entendeu? Eu vou lá, verifico quem é ela, e se for a _sua menina..._ eu o aviso amanhã, ok?

Mike piscou um pouco:

\- Ok. – resmungou.

Ele, Dustin, Will e Lucas pegaram suas bicicletas e pedalaram rápido.

\- Hey, cara. – Dustin disse.- É ela. A Nossa Jean Grey voltou, você vai ver.


	2. Comeback

Ele simplesmente não conseguiu dormir.

Um ano. _Um ano._

Se a garota que apareceu era mesmo ela... Eleven... o que ele faria quando a visse?

Eram tantos sentimentos confusos. Ele gostava dela; ele sabia que a amava. Porque, se não era amor o fato de pensar durante os 365 dias do ano em uma pessoa, sentir a falta dela doer no peito e manter o abrigo dela na esperança de que ela voltasse, definitivamente, ele não sabia mesmo o que era isso.

Porém, Mike nunca teve coragem de falar aquilo com seus amigos, porque os meninos ainda não tinham ficado com garota nenhuma, porque eles não sabiam o que era este sentimento. E por que ele, tão nerd quanto os outros, aquele carinha que apenas queria ficar trancado horas no porão jogando RPG, o "frog face", por que ele tinha que se apaixonar pela garota mais extraordinária e complicada que poderia existir?

-Mike?

\- MIKE! – Dustin gritou e ele se assustou, deixando o caderno cair no chão. – Mrs. Roberts está pedindo o trabalho sobre Mark Twain, você fez?

Mike ficou confuso, e todos a sua volta o olhavam curiosos. _Oh, não, ele estava realmente tão distraído assim?_

\- Fiz. – ele piscou os olhos com orça, voltando à realidade.- Fiz.

[...]

Seu braço doía, e ela estava com a visão nebulosa. Demorou um pouco para perceber que estava em um lugar branco, macio e que tinha algo enfiado no seu braço. Gemeu um pouco e percebeu que um pouco de sangue se misturava à substância que entrava em seu membro.

\- Mike? – ela sussurrou. Sua voz estava rouca, pois pouco a tinha usado durante o período em que ficou perdida em diversas dimensões após derrotar o monstro que levara Will e Barb.

\- Oh, você acordou.- uma senhora baixinha, gorducha e simpática adentrou o quarto. – Como você se chama?

Eleven demorou um minuto para processar a pergunta:

\- Nome?

\- Isso, querida.

\- El.

\- Elle? – a enfermeira retorquiu. – Qual seu sobrenome?

A menina balançou a cabeça, confusa.

\- Ok. Tudo bem. Você ainda está muito cansada.

Eleven começou a ficar amedrontada, pois lugares como aquele ( paredes nuas, cheiro de limpeza enjoativo, pessoas de branco), lhe lembravam o laboratório, e ela não poderia ter ido para lá de novo, não...

\- Eleven? – a figura altiva do xerife Hooper surgiu ali. – Lembra de mim?

\- Sim. – ela falou baixo.

\- Você está a salvo. Está num hospital. E eu vou te levar para Hawkings... você me entende? – ele perguntou, paciente.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

[...]

\- Michael Wheeler, você está sendo chamado na direção.

Will, Lucas e Dustin olharam para ele apreensivos. Ele contraiu os lábios e saiu, tenso demais para expressar qualquer emoção que fosse.

Quando chegou na sala, encontrou o diretor e o xerife:

\- Bom dia. – ele falou hesitante.

\- Bom dia. Michael, o xerife quer falar com você a sós, eu vou sair um pouco porque ele me explicou que é algo sigiloso e pessoal, está bem? – o diretor informou, retirando-se.

\- Era ela?!- o garoto perguntou alucinado, assim que o diretor saiu.

O xerife sorriu um pouco, meio com doçura. O desespero do menino chegava a comover.

\- Sim, é ela, Eleven. Ela está hospitalizada porque foi achada bastante machucada, magra e febril.

\- Mas... ela tá bem? – Mike preocupou-se.

\- Está viva, e é isso que importa.

O garoto ergueu o queixo e disse, decidido:

\- Eu quero ir vê-la. Eu preciso ver a El.

\- Foi para isso mesmo que vim aqui, sr. Wheeler. – o xerife ergueu uma sobrancelha, sarcástico.- Vim te tirar da aula para ir à Greenwood buscar a _sua garota_.

\- Ela... ela...- Mike começou a gaguejar.

\- Ah, ela não é a _sua garota?_ Sério? – o xerife riu. – Vamos, eu já falei com a Joyce, pedi que ela preparasse o terreno com a sua mãe.

O coração de Mike batia acelerado e ele tinha certeza de que poderia ter um ataque a qualquer momento. No entanto, ele tentava encarar a paisagem do caminho que ligava Hawkings à cidade onde Eleven estava, procurando algo interessante para lhe falar. Mas, o que dizer para alguém que tinha derrotado um monstro de outra dimensão e estava perdida há um ano lá? Não havia o que falar.

A enfermeira disse que ela já estava bem melhor. De fato, Eleven já se sentia mais forte, com as pernas firmes o suficiente para andar. Ela não lembrava de ter tomado banho, mas estava limpa e com um cheiro bom no corpo; havia algumas sacolas de roupas e um tênis All Star rosa para ela calçar. Ela colocou os tênis, uma calça jeans, uma blusa e uma jaqueta. Olhou-se no espelho, e lembrou-se de quando, pela primeira vez na vida, tinha recebido algo bonito para se vestir. Sorriu. Seu cabelo estava um pouco maior, e ela penteou-o; uma sensação nova, mas ela gostou. Ela estava gostando de si mesma, naquele momento, e isso era bom.

O xerife Hooper e Mike desceram da viatura e o garoto sentiu as pernas bambas, o estômago estranho, como se mil borboletas estivessem ali, em revoada, e ele quase ter uma dor física diante do que iria acontecer.

\- Ela está lá dentro, nos esperando.

Mike nunca se esqueceria daquele momento; ela estava no fundo do corredor, o rosto apreensivo, e ele andando em sua direção, mal sentindo as pernas, perguntando-se se poderia simplesmente correr até ela e rodá-la no ar.

Eleven viu-o e ergueu-se do banco. Com um jeito de quem havia vivido muito e que estava realmente cansada de fugir, ela foi até ele.

\- Mike? – sua voz era um suspiro.

\- El? – ele sorriu, e sim, sentiu uma lágrima quente e salgada escorrer até sua boca.

Eles deram mais alguns passos, o mundo sumindo ao seu redor, e se abraçaram forte, apertado, fechando os olhos, um sendo a âncora do outro.

\- Eu sabia que você voltaria. – ele suspirou, e o contato quente da voz e do hálito dele em seu ouvido fez a garota estremecer.

\- Eu sempre quis... – ela disse baixinho. – Mas o monstro...

\- Shiu, ok.- ele segurou protetoramente o rosto dela. – Passou. Não há mais nada disso, tá bem?

\- Promete? – os olhos dela cintilaram de lágrimas.

\- Prometo.

[...]

Eles voltaram no banco de trás da viatura, os dedos entrelaçados. Eleven colocou a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo uma paz que ela tão poucas vezes na vida tinha experimentado invadir sua alma. Ela fechou os olhos, um pouco sonolenta ainda por causa do cansaço e dos remédios, e, Hooper percebeu que, singelamente, Mike beijou a testa dela. Às vezes a vida podia ser muito cruel, mas aqueles dois pareciam ter algo tão grande, puro e sincero que dava até vontade de ter esperança na vida.


	3. Tears of Joy

Mike olhava apreensivo para Eleven como se a cada momento ela pudesse acordar, sair e sumir. Era irracional, mas ele segurava de forma firme a mão da garota até que ela despertou.

\- Oi. – ele sussurrou. – Nós chegamos.

Desceram do carro, o xerife atrás, e seguiram para a frente da casa dos Wheeler. Mike abriu a porta e quase caiu para trás quando Dustin e Lucas pularam em cima dele e de Eleven, com perguntas e muita algazarra.

\- Você tá bem?

\- Como você não morreu?

\- Você é a melhor, El!

-Caras, calma! – ele riu. – Vão assustá-la.

Will chegou com as mãos nos bolsos, sorrindo tímido:

\- Prazer, Eleven, e... obrigado por tudo. Ah, eu sou o Will.

Ela sorriu um pouco:

\- _Amigos_.

[...]

-Você quer mais Eggos? Você precisa provar esta torta de maçã! Mais leite com chocolate?

Os garotos paparicavam El ao redor de uma farta mesa que Karen e Joyce haviam preparado juntas quando souberam que a menina misteriosa e poderosa estava viva e de volta, mas, naquele momento, as mulheres mais o xerife debatiam onde El ficaria:

\- Eu acho que, pelo menos por enquanto, ela pode ficar aqui, pois Mike passou um ano com aquele forte feito de lençóis armado na esperança de ela voltar...mas não sei se o Ted vai querer... vocês entendem... aqueles agentes federais reviraram a nossa casa...- Mrs. Wheeler argumentou.

\- Entendemos, Karen. – Joyce sorriu. – Eu gosto muito dela. Eu apenas sinto uma conexão tão forte com ela, sabe? Eu adoraria criá-la.

Nesse momento, a figura de uma mulher catatônica que teve sua filha roubada pelo governo transpassou o cérebro de Joyce e ela sabia que criar El, ou Jane Ives, era uma espécie de dever, de tentar reparar um pouco o sofrimento de uma mulher que teve sua vida desgraçada e de uma criança que cresceu sendo maltratada e explorada.

Parece que foi isso o que passou pela cabeça de Hooper também, porque ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para Joyce e sorriu um pouco de lado.

[...]

Depois que todos foram embora, finalmente, finalmente, ele pôde estar a sós com ela no porão. Sentados na cabana que ele tinha montado, ele simplesmente sentia que poderia passar o dia inteiro olhando para ela.

\- Mike? – ela sorriu. – Obrigada.

-Pelo o quê? – ele desviou o olhar, sem jeito.

\- Tudo.

\- Eu só... eu só sabia que você voltaria. Só isso.

Ele não esperava por isso, mas Eleven inclinou-se para frente e o abraçou, encostando o nariz em seu pescoço e chorando.

\- O que, foi, El? – ele sussurrou carinhoso, esfregando ainda um pouco sem jeito as costas da garota.

\- Eu não sei. – ela disse.

\- Nada de mal vai voltar a acontecer com você, entendeu? – ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, de um jeito que a enchia de calor e certeza.

\- Nós podemos... podemos chorar... sem tristeza?

Ele piscou, um pouco confuso, até que entendeu:

\- Você quer dizer... chorar de alegria?

Ela levantou os ombros, sem saber. Eleven ainda estava tão magra e frágil, os olhos assustados, o reflexo aguçado de quem não podia ouvir um barulho que já estava pronta para fugir. Mas ela olhava para Mike como se aquilo tudo tivesse valido a pena, pois ele estava ali.

\- A gente também chora quando fica alegre, El. – ele segurou a mão dela com delicadeza. A garota sentiu um arrepio bom subir pelo braço, que irradiou pelo seu corpo todo.

\- Isso é bom. – ela murmurou.

\- Você gosta? – ele falou um pouco mais baixo, o coração descompassando.

\- Meu coração. – ela disse. – Bate forte.

\- O meu também, El. E eu tô tão feliz que poderia chorar. – confessou, vermelho. – Sabe, El... você é muito importante pra mim.

Ela levantou a outra mão, que estava livre, e passou levemente os dedos finos pelos traços dele, como se quisesse fixá-los na memória, na ponta dos dedos, no fundo do coração.

\- Aquilo... com a boca... –ela baixou os olhos, sentindo-se de repente com as bochechas ardendo. – Naquele dia...

\- O... o beijo? – ele gaguejou, sentindo-se sobrecarregado de alegria, de amor, de adoração por aquela garota.

\- Beijo? – ela repetiu a palavra, saboreando, tentando lembrar de como foi estranho e bom quando Mike colou a boca dele na dela, antes de ela enfrentar o monstro e sumir.

\- Beijo. Isso se chama beijo. – e, sem raciocinar muito, insuflando o peito de coragem, Mike segurou delicadamente o queixo de Eleven e pousou docemente os lábios nos dela.

Eleven suspirou, sentindo uma lágrima rolar dos seus olhos ( agora ela sabia, lágrimas poderiam ser também de alegria), e, quando ele se afastou para tomar um pouco de fôlego, ela colocou a cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos, sonhadora.

\- El? – ele sussurrou, saindo de um estupor maravilhoso. – Você gostou de me beijar?

Ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam:

\- Sim... é como... como eu sonhava.


	4. Date Me?

\- Eleven, querida! – Joyce chamou na porta do seu quarto. – Mike no telefone!

A garota levantou os olhos do livro que lia de forma disciplinada e concentrada, e sentiu o coração disparar ao ouvir a menção do nome de Mike.

Morar com os Byers era ótimo; ela adorava Will, de quem ficou amiga rapidamente, Jonathan, que era protetor e paciente com ela, e, principalmente, Joyce. Ela nunca tinha tido uma figura feminina presente em sua vida, mas Joyce sabia como consolá-la, como tirar suas dúvidas, como abraçá-la e fazer sentir que tudo ficaria bem. Até naquele dia em que acordara com uma dor estranha no ventre e na cabeça, e que foi ao banheiro e viu sangue escorrer das pernas... ela se sentiu tranquilizada por Joyce ter vindo e lhe dito que tudo estava ok:

\- Você agora está se tornando uma mulher, El. Isso é perfeitamente normal... acontece comigo, com a Nancy... é o seu corpo se preparando para o dia em que você tiver um bebê.

A garota arregalou os olhos, assobrada. Joyce sorriu, ensinou-a a usar o absorvente e depois elas tiveram uma conversa um pouco mais aprofundada sobre "de onde vinham os bebês", e o que aquele sangue que fluía de Eleven tinha a ver com aquilo. Tudo acompanhado de chá com mel e um remédio para dor, para aliviar a primeira cólica de El. Alguns dias depois, ela realmente já se sentia melhor.

-Mike?! – a menina atendeu ao telefonema.

\- Ah, oi, El...- a voz dele deslizou tranquila do outro lado. – Ahn... tudo bem?

\- Sim. – ela disse brilhantemente. – Hoje eu estava lendo um livro. Estou lendo mais rápido.

\- E falando melhor, também. – ele comentou, contente pelo avanço dela. – Eu, ahn... sabe... hoje é sábado... o clima está bom... você quer dar uma volta comigo?

Mike estava vermelho, como se não estivesse ao telefone, e sim falando pessoalmente com Eleven. Ele tinha passado a última semana pensando na forma perfeita de como faria aquilo. Pensou no dia propício (o sábado), guardou o dinheiro da mesada, dispensou os amigos que estavam sugerindo que ele agilizasse logo a próxima campanha de RPG até pediu conselhos à Nancy.

\- Sim, eu quero. – El respondeu com a voz tímida. De repente, ela se sentia agitada, com aquela sensação esquisita de fogos de artifício explodindo dentro dela.

\- Ok. Ok.- ele gaguejou. – Eu te pego aí nos Byers às três, certo?

\- Certo. – ela sorriu.

\- E, El... um beijo.- ele disse tímido também, quase sussurrando.

\- Um beijo. – ela repetiu, quase sem ar.

[...]

Eleven estava em dúvida sobre que roupa usar e colocou algumas das que achava mais bonitas sobre a cama, contemplando as peças. Às vezes, ela gostava de fazer aquilo. De apreciar suas roupas, seus calçados, suas tiaras, faixas de cabelo, de espalhar os itens de maquiagem. Ela gostava de se sentir uma menina, de não ter que raspar a cabeça, ou de usar aquelas batas do laboratório. Nancy comentara que ela era "vaidosa", quando elas foram fazer compras juntas. Ela sorriu: gostava de ser vaidosa. Ela se sentia humana, real, garota.

\- El? – Will gritou do outro lado da porta. – O seu Romeu já chegou!

\- Anh?

\- O Mike. – Will riu. – Ele tá na sala.

Tentando manter o foco, ela decidiu-se por um vestido cinza com listras pretas, um cardigã rosa e tênis Vans vermelhos. Seu cabelo estava ainda estava curto, mas agora, em camadas, as pontas ficavam alegremente apontando em todas as direções, e ela gostava daquilo ( Nancy comentou que era meio "new wave"). Ela não entendia o que isso queria dizer, mas parecia agradável. Colocou uma tiara, amassou um pouco dos lados, e passou um pouquinho de maquiagem, para completar.

\- Por que você não senta?- Will estranhou, olhando para Mike.

\- Eu tô nervoso. – Mike segredou para o amigo.

\- Ué, mas você só vai sair com a El... oh, não. – Will parou de desenhar e começou a rir. – Você vai pedi-la em namoro?

\- Shiuuu!- Mike ficou vermelho. – Cala a boca, ela vai ouvir!

\- Por isso você tem estado tão estranho...- Will continuava a rir, e El entrou na sala.

\- Por que você tá rindo? – ela perguntou, já que Mike estava sério e mortificado encarando o seu irmão de criação.

\- Na-nada...- Will limpou as lágrimas. – Aproveitem.

Eleven sorriu para Mike e ele sentiu-se derreter por dentro. _Sério, aquele só podia ser um dos poderes incríveis dela._

\- Você tá linda. – ele disse suave, sorrindo com o canto da boca.

\- Obrigada. – ela baixou os olhos.

Ficaram três segundo ali, embevecidos um com o outro, quando Will pigarreou alto e disse:

\- Eu falei há cerca de maia hora "aproveitem"! É nesse momento em que vocês saem e não ficam aí se olhando como duas estátuas.

Mike lançou um olhar enviesado pro amigo, pegou na mão de El e a guiou para fora de casa.

\- Aonde nós vamos? – ela indagou.

\- Você quer ir ao cinema comigo? E depois podemos ir à lanchonete, ao McDonald's, lembra? Você gostou das fritas de lá.

Ela sorriu, abraçou-o por trás, sentada na garupa de sua bicicleta, e ele rumaram para o passeio.

Como já tinham visto Os Goonies, junto com os outros garotos, daquela vez foram assistir ao Clube dos Cinco. Eles sorriam de vez em quando um para o outro, sussurravam impressões, trocavam olhares e Mike até deixou que ela comesse toda a sua pipoca. Ele estava tão nervoso...

Ele já tinha catorze anos; dois a mais do que tinha quando apontou a lanterna em direção daquela garota debaixo de uma chuva tremenda e decidiu levá-la para casa. Ele agora, pensando bem, acha que foi naquele momento em que seu olhar cruzou o dela que tudo mudou. Lembrou-se do dia em que ela sumiu diante dos seus olhos, das vezes em que, ajoelhado no pequeno forte no seu porão, rezou, chorou e murmurou segurando o walkie talkie na esperança de que ela respondesse. Institivamente, ele apertou a mão de El com mais força e ela virou-se para ele:

\- O que foi?

\- Nada, eu só...

\- O quê? – ela o encorajou, sorrindo.

\- Eu só... eu te amo muito, El.

Ele nunca tinha dito aquilo daquela jeito, de forma tão direta. Claro, tudo o que eles faziam um pelo outro eram formas diferentes de dizerem "eu te amo", "eu me importo com você", "eu quero você por perto". Mas falar e ouvir isso era estranho, louco e irresistivelmente apaixonante.

\- Eu também. – ela respondeu, antes que Mike se inclinasse e a beijasse.

[...]

Ele ia levando a bicicleta enquanto os dois caminhavam pelos trilhos.

Mike de repente parou, percebendo que Eleven cantarolava baixinho.

\- El? – ele disse. – Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? – sua garganta ficou seca, o coração latejando.

\- Sim. – ela se virou e sorriu para ele. Se pudesse, ele ficaria com aquele movimento gracioso no replay para sempre.

\- Você quer namorar comigo?

Eleven sorriu. Há alguns dias, ela havia visto aquilo em um filme... namorar. Perguntou o que era propriamente aquilo para Nancy, que era o equivalente a uma irmã mais velha, e tudo o que a garota mais velha falava se encaixava ao que ela e Mike tinham. Desde sempre.

\- Eu pensei que você já fosse meu namorado. – ela respondeu, um pouco sem jeito.

Mike ficou vermelho e andou até ela:

\- Eu meio que precisava oficializar, né?

\- Precisava?

\- É... lembra da conversa que a gente teve um dia sobre convenções sociais? Eu sempre gostei de você. Eu só quero agora que todo mundo saiba que nós somos namorados. Porque é tudo o que eu quero, El.

\- Mike...- ela o abraçou, suave. – Eu te amo.- ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. Eu quero ser sua namorada... para sempre.

Ele sorriu:

\- Eu prometo.

O garoto segurou delicadamente o rosto de El e encostou os lábios nos dela. Ela suspirou e segurou os ombros dele, abrindo um pouco a boca. Mike imitou o gesto, e, hesitante, mas apaixonado, colocou sua língua em contato com a dela, e um beijo mais profundo, amoroso e forte foi trocado pelos dois.

Ele estava flutuando... aquele beijo... aqueles beijos... ele não sentia os pés no chão...

\- Mike...- ela falou sorrindo faceira.

Eles estavam há muitos metros do chão, levitando graças aos poderes dela. Lá embaixo, os trilhos, a bicicleta, as folhas secas.

\- Você é incrível. – ele disse, segurando-a pela cintura e encostando suas testas.


	5. Jealous Part I

-Mike? – Eleven sussurrou.

\- Hum?

\- Você pode me contar uma história? – ela pediu.

Estava frio e chuvoso, e, com um pouco de insistência, os dois conseguiram ficara no porão, a sós, jogados no sofá enquanto a tempestade não passava.

Ela tinha pavor a trovoadas, e Joyce desistiu de insistir que poderia buscá-la na casa dos Wheeler, se ela quisesse. A mulher compreendeu que apenas Mike seria capaz de fazê-la se acalmar perante o barulho dos trovões.

\- Que história você quer? – ele indagou, ajeitando-se melhor no sofá. Ela estava agarrada ao lado dele, com o braço sobre o seu peito. - Algo com princesas, dragões, elfos, essas coisas?

\- Sim! – ela sorriu, e mesmo que Mike não tivesse visto, ele adivinhava o sorriso dela despontando.

Fazia seis meses que estavam namorando, e ela estava pensando sobre muitas coisas. Uma delas foi se algum dia teria que mudar de namorado, ao assistir a um filme na TV. Eleven estava empenhada a se socializar mais, e os livros, séries, filmes e revistas estavam tendo um papel crucial nisso. Claro que os meninos já tinham a introduzido no mundo nerd: assistira a todos os Star Wars, lera os principais gibis de heróis, estas coisas. Mas nos filmes, geralmente as pessoas trocavam de par, e ela pensou se teria que perguntar isso para Mike:

\- ...então, eles viveram felizes para sempre. – Mike terminou sua história.

\- Bonita.- ela murmurou.

\- Você tá distraída.

\- É que... eu tava vendo uns filmes... Mike, algum dia a gente vai ter que se separar?

O garoto se empertigou no sofá, fazendo com que ela se sentasse também:

\- Por que você tá me perguntando isso? – a voz dele saiu confusa.

\- Eu não sei, eu só vejo estes filmes e as pessoas sempre trocam de namorado e namorada e eu pensei que... – ela baixou os olhos. – Desculpa.

Mike piscou os olhos, aturdido:

\- El, as pessoas só trocam de parceiro quando elas deixam de se amar. Você... – um nó subiu pela garganta dele. – Você pode não me amar para sempre...

A garota baixou os olhos, triste. Como poderia haver um mundo em que ela vivesse e não existisse Mike em sua vida?

\- Eu... eu não quero isso, Mike.

\- Nem eu. – ele disse, segurando a mão dela e entrelaçando os seus dedos. – Eu prometo que sempre vou amar você.

Eleven o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Eu também prometo.

[...]

\- Eu queria ser como a El, que passa o dia em casa.- tagarelou Dustin, enquanto mordia o lápis ao raciocinar sobre um intrincado problema de física.

\- Mas ela estuda, cara.- Will disse, rabiscando distraído o seu caderno. – Ela inclusive vive na biblioteca pegando livros.

\- Ela está lá, aliás. – Mike olhou para o relógio. – Que horas ela vai voltar? Você sabe, Will?

\- Nossa, mas a garota não pode passar algum instante longe de você? – Lucas indagou, sarcástico.

Mike passou a mão pelo cabelo, sabendo que mesmo que Lucas tenha falado em tom de gozação, ele estava certo. Não podia pressionar a namorada ao ponto de se sentir sufocada. Mike voltou a olhar para o livro, sem emoção. Seus olhos encaravam as equações, mas sua cabeça e seu coração estavam em Eleven. O fato de ela ter questionado sobre a duração do namoro deles o deixara confuso, nervoso.

Enquanto isso, Eleven estava tentando alcançar o volume de _A Sociedade do Anel_. Ela queria fazer uma surpresa para os garotos e mostrar para eles o quanto estava progredindo, o quanto já estava pronta para debater as mesmas coisas que eles. Na ponta dos pés, tentando simplesmente não usar o poder de sua mente na biblioteca e parecer uma garota como qualquer outra, ela foi surpreendida por uma voz masculina atrás dela:

\- Precisa de ajuda?

A garota se virou e viu um menino alto, bonito, sorrindo para ela.

\- Ah, eu queria pegar _A Sociedade do Anel_.

\- Eu pego para você. – Sem esforço, ele esticou o braço e pegou o primeiro volume da saga _O Senhor dos Anéis_. – Boa leitura. Eu adoro este livro.

\- Meus amigos e meu namorado também.- ela sorriu.

\- Han...meu nome é Tyler O'Neal. E o seu?

\- Elev... Elle. Elle Jane Byers.

\- É um nome muito bonito. – ele sorriu de novo. – Bem, eu sou o novo ajudante aqui da biblioteca. Qualquer coisa, estarei aqui, srta. Byers.

Ela sorriu, e o garoto se retirou... ela não reparou na forma como ele olhou para ela quando se afastava da biblioteca...

Durante aquela semana, El foi metodicamente ao prédio para estudar e ler o livro que tinha pegado emprestado. Ela gostava do ambiente, do silêncio para se concentrar ( convivendo com quatro garotos barulhentos, ela estava aprendendo a apreciar a paz) e de sentir que estava aprendendo. Ela queria contar muitas coisas a Mike: como ela gostava de Frodo; que agora ela entendia porque ele dizia que ela parecia um elfo; e ela realmente estava se empenhando para entender a complexa geografia da Terra Média.

Tyler não poderia parar de olhar para Eleven. Aquela garota de cabelo curto, ar de mistério, boca rosada. Ele tinha dezesseis anos; ela deveria ter essa idade, ou quinze. Ela disse que tinha um namorado? Talvez sim. Ele precisava perguntar com mais clareza. Ele precisava saber mais daquela menina bela e diferente. Ele tinha acabado de se mudar, não havia muito o que fazer ali, por isso, Elle, como ela se apresentara, estava representando um alento naquela vida monótona de Hawkings.

[...]

Estava frio lá fora e Eleven estava enrolando um cachecol em torno do pescoço rapidamente; passou muito tempo na biblioteca e não esperava o choque térmico. Os livros caíram dos seus braços e ela sentiu alguém chegando atrás dela:

\- De novo enrolada com os livros?

\- Ah! – ela suspirou. Seus instintos estavam um pouco mais controlados, mas se ela tivesse se assustado mais poderia ter mandado aquele garoto pelos ares.

\- Sou o Tyler, lembra?

\- Sim. –ela sorriu. – Obrigada por ter apanhado os livros.

\- De nada. – ele olhou profundamente para ela. – Elle, não é?

Ela balançou a cabeça; aquele garoto estava próximo dela, olhando-a de um jeito estranho...

\- Eu queria saber se... se você queria sair para tomar um milk-shake comigo. Talvez ir ao cinema. Você topa?

Ela ficou com a boca aberta, sem reação. Enquanto seu cérebro processava como reagir, Mike chegou e perguntou, assertivo:

\- Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa? O que você quer com a minha namorada?


	6. Jealous Part II

Mike olhava para Tyler de forma ameaçadora.

Eleven já tinha visto aquele olhar, e sabia que ele estava com raiva, como no dia em que eles viram os bombeiros tirarem o suposto corpo de Will de dentro da pedreira e ele achara que ela estava mentindo o tempo todo.

\- Mike...- ela pegou no seu cotovelo. – Vamos embora.

\- Eu só estava falando com ela. – Tyler respondeu na defensiva.

\- Não, você estava chamando _a minha namorada_ para sair, eu ouvi bem.- Mike estava enfurecido. – Qual é a sua?

\- Ela não é sua propriedade, sabia? – Tyler desafiou.

\- O quê?

Mike saltou da sua bicicleta e, discretamente, Eleven levantou a mão e o paralisou onde ele estava:

\- Vamos. AGORA.

Ter uma namorada telecinética com os poderes de uma X-Men não era algo a ser ignorado, então Mike subiu na sua bicicleta novamente e ela o seguiu, subindo na garupa.

Fizeram o percurso até a casa dele em silêncio. Mike falou quando chegaram, agradecendo pelos seus amigos não estarem mais lá:

\- El, o que aquele idiota estava querendo com você?

-Eu não sei bem. – ela franziu o cenho. – Sair comigo. Mas eu sei que não deveria, porque a forma como ele quer sair comigo é como nós dois fazemos. E você é meu namorado. Tem coisas que só namorados fazem.

Mike abriu e fechou a boca, um pouco estupefato pela explicação clara e eficiente dela; depois, falou:

\- Você teria aceitado?

Eleven piscou rápido, aturdida:

\- Como?

\- Se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo...- ele continuou.

\- Mike, eu não acredito. – El sussurrou. – Eu sou sua namorada. Isso não significa nada?

Ele sentiu o estômago afundar de angústia. Com apenas poucas palavras, Mike viu a vergonha apanhá-lo como um trem descarrilhado.

Eleven lhe virou as costas e foi saindo do porão:

\- Espera, El, aonde você vai?

\- Para casa.

\- Vamos conversar!

\- Eu já falei o que tinha de ser dito. – ela respondeu, tácita, e foi embora.

Mike ficou parado no meio do sótão, triste e lentamente tomando consciência do quanto havia magoado Eleven.

[...]

\- El, posso entrar? – Will perguntou, batendo na porta do quarto da "irmã". – Aconteceu algo entre você e o Mike?

Ela estava triste, com um nó entalado na garganta. Tentou ler um livro, mas ele estava ao lado dela, após a garota fracassar miseravelmente em se distrair.

\- Acho que nós brigamos.

\- Bem, pela cara dele, acho que brigaram mesmo. E qual foi o motivo?

El sentiu uma lágrima pingar na bochecha:

\- Ele acha que eu poderia namorar o garoto que está trabalhando na biblioteca.

Will balançou a cabeça em entendimento:

\- E você sente algo por este garoto?

-NÃO! CLARO QUE NÃO!- ela quase pulou da cama. – Eu nem consigo imaginar minha vida sem o Mike... eu não entendo como ele não consegue ver isso.- ela suspirou.

Joyce entrou no quarto, limpando as mãos em um avental:

\- Will, será que você pode tirar a El um pouco deste estado em que ela se encontra desde ontem? – ela pediu.

\- Acho que só quem pode fazer isso é o Mike, mãe.

\- O que houve, afinal? – Joyce olhou pros dois.

\- Mike está com ciúmes de El com o garoto que trabalha na biblioteca.

A garota levantou os olhos tristonhos para Joyce:

\- Eu... eu não gosto dele...

\- Então, Mike Wheeler foi atingido pelo monstro dos olhos verdes.

\- Monstro?! – Eleven se exaltou.

\- É só uma forma de falar, El...- Will deu um tapinha na sua mão.

\- Isso quer dizer que ele está com ciúmes. – explicou Joyce.- Ciúmes é quando você está inseguro acerca dos sentimentos da pessoa que você ama, e acaba se tornando possessivo. Você só quer a pessoa para si, entende?

Eleven balançou a cabeça, começando a entender.

\- Vocês precisam conversar, ficar chorando pelos cantos não vai melhorar em nada.

\- Mas, Joyce, e se ele não acreditar em mim?

A mulher fez um carinho no cabelo da garota:

\- Mike é um garoto leal, El. Ele passou um ano com uma barraca montada no porão esperando você voltar. Ele olha para você com devoção. Ele vai acreditar.

El contraiu os lábios, juntando as pernas e apoiando o queixo nos joelhos.

[...]

Mike decidiu desviar o caminho após a escola e ir para a biblioteca, na esperança de ver Eleven lá e conversar com ela. No entanto, acabou encontrando Tyler, que estava chegando para trabalhar.

\- Oi. – Tyler disse, um pouco hesitante.

\- Olá. – Mike respondeu, apertando o maxilar.

Passaram alguns segundos se encarando, até que Tyler decidiu tomar as rédeas da conversa:

\- Olha, sobre ontem... eu realmente não deveria ter chamado a sua namorada para sair. Acho que ela já tinha mencionado estar num namoro e eu ignorei, na esperança de que não fosse verdade.

\- Ela é muito especial. – Mike disse. – Ela é incrível de uma maneira que você nem consegue imaginar.

\- Bem, eu imagino. Você pareceu bem bravo. Você parece amá-la de verdade. Desculpa, eu não vou importunar a Elle.

Mike baixou os olhos e depois ofereceu a mão a Tyler:

\- Espero que a gente não precise mais brigar depois desta conversa. Desculpas aceitas.

Tyler e Mike apertaram-se as mãos e o garoto Wheeler saiu em sua bicicleta rumo à casa dos Byers.

\- Pensei que você não viria falar com ela. – Will comentou assim que viu o amigo na porta.

\- Boa tarde para você também, Will.- Mike retrucou, azedo.

\- Eu acabei de te ver na escola. Por que te daria boa tarde? – Will riu, e Mike desfez a carranca, dando um sorriso triste. – Ela tá muito brava comigo ainda?

\- Ela não tá bem. E acho melhor você resolver isso antes que o xerife Hooper descubra que você andou partindo o coraçãozinho da protegida dele.

Mike sentiu uma fisgada de medo no peito e Will riu:

\- Ela tá no quarto, vai lá.

Mike bateu na porta e Eleven estava lá, na cama, com o olhar perdido.

\- Posso entrar?

\- Pode. – ela respondeu com a voz baixa.

Mike adentrou o quarto e sentou na beira da cama de Eleven; ela parecia que tinha chorado, e aquilo partiu o seu coração:

\- Eu... eu acabei de ir à biblioteca, pensei que você estaria lá.

\- Não, achei melhor ler em casa. – ela desviou o olhar.

\- Eu e o Tyler conversamos. Apertamos a mão como dois homens de bem. Eu não vou ficar atrás de vocês e achar que você está me traindo, El. Me desculpa.

A garota encarou o rosto de Mike: as sardas, os olhos escuros, a pele levemente pálida... ela levantou a mão e tocou em seu rosto:

\- Por que você não acreditou em mim?

Mike fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque dela, por um instante:

\- Porque eu fiquei cego de ciúmes. Porque eu fui um babaca.

\- Nós prometemos, Mike. – ela sussurrou.

\- Desculpa, El. – ele pediu de novo, chegando mais perto dela. Impossível estar ali, ao seu lado, sentindo a mão dela em seu rosto e não querer mais.

Eleven acabou com a distância entre os dois encostando suas testas:

\- Por favor, confie em mim. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum e nem quero outra pessoa.

\- Sim, El. Eu fui um idiota em duvidar disso.

Mike beijou a bochecha dela e levemente suas bocas se encostaram. Eleven inclinou um pouco a cabeça, fazendo com que Mike segurasse delicadamente seu pescoço. Aquela sensação inebriante e sempre nova de suas bocas juntas, as línguas se encontrando e as estrelas estourando em todas as direções era quase demais para ambos, mas eles só se separaram quando o ar faltou nos pulmões.

\- Eu amo você. – ele disse, olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos dela.

Eleven sentiu o peito encher-se de uma maravilhosa felicidade:

\- Eu também amo você.

\- Agora que a gente fez as pazes... poderíamos aproveitar para nos beijar mais, antes que o Will venha bater na porta do quarto ver o que aconteceu. – Mike riu e ela riu junto, já colocando os braços em volta do pescoço do garoto, suas bocas indo mais rápidas em direção ao próximo beijo.


End file.
